The Vampire's legacy
by Curiousidiot
Summary: its about a guy and his adventure into the vampire world
1. Chapter 1

Forth he fared at the fated moment,  
sturdy Scyld to the shelter of God.  
Then they bore him over to ocean's billow,  
loving clansmen, as late he charged them,  
while wielded words the winsome Scyld,  
the leader beloved who long had ruled...

In the roadstead rocked a ring-dight vessel,  
ice-flecked, outbound, atheling's barge:  
there laid they down their darling lord  
on the breast of the boat, the breaker-of-rings,  
by the mast the mighty one. Many a treasure  
fetched from far was freighted with him.

No ship have I known so nobly dight  
with weapons of war and weeds of battle,  
with breastplate and blade: on his bosom lay  
a heaped hoard that hence should go  
far o'er the flood with him floating away.

No less these loaded the lordly gifts,  
thanes' huge treasure, than those had done  
who in former time forth had sent him  
sole on the seas, a suckling child.

High o'er his head they hoist the standard,  
a gold-wove banner; let billows take him,  
gave him to ocean. Grave were their spirits,  
mournful their mood. No man is able  
to say in sooth, no son of the halls,  
no hero 'neath heaven, -- who harbored that freight! -**The Funeral of Scyld Scefing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside a dark secluded house**

creak The door opens slowly a guy comes in with a bag he lays it on the bed and looks down he smiles as he sees the girl he is about to kill. He doesn't know why he is going to kill her he doesn't even know her but he has to satisfy his hunger for blood. The girl wakes up and tries to scream but can't she finds her mouth is tied shut. "Well, well someone is up" says the guy, the girl stares at him with fear he reaches for his bag and pull out a gun then he points it at her "Don't worry I won't shoot you" he takes her hand and starts breaking each finger one by one she tries screaming but no one can't hear her "Now lets see what I'm really going to kill you with" he smiles and shows her his fangs the girls feints and the house blacks out.

David woke up drenched in sweat he cannot remember the events last night all he remembers is being at a weird club where it was all dark. He stands up and gets ready to go to work the last thing he wants to do because Mr. Galloway is a bitch he is always looking for a way to make David's life miserable by either giving him too much work or very little break. David is only working there so he can have some extra cash when he is in collage. He looks in the mirror and notices something different his eyes are a deep crimson red, something must have really knocked him out yesterday he thought his eyes were really brown he didn't have time to think and he left to work. As he got to work he heard Mr. Galloway "David you're late." He said smirking, "I'm going to have to dock this from your paycheck." David trying to sound calm but couldn't"what the hell man what do you mean take it from my paycheck plus I'm not late I'm half an hour early" Mr. Galloway's smile got bigger "I'm still docking your pay" at this he left. David's rage burst and something took over all of a sudden he was attacking Mr. Galloway all of his rage was being vented off by this new found strength. Then accidentally he cut Mr. Galloway and saw his blood his hunger suddenly increased he let go of Mr. Galloway and started drinking the blood when he realized what he was doing he fled he didn't notice but he was running as fast as the passing cars. Night came he couldn't sleep he wasn't even tired at all. He heard a knock on the window he looked and it was a man with silver white hair the man opened the window scared David said "wh-who are you?" the man gave one of the hugest smiles he had ever seen "ah I can see you don't even know your own master " David looked at him confused "my what?" "your master David you see your not a human anymore you're a vampire" David was stunned he couldn't belive it. "Now let me introduce my self my name is Alucard."

End of the first section come back again!


End file.
